we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter four
Chapter four of W.B.B. Special: the Sister. Plot The bear-trio, Chloe, Hera the House Centipede and Bertha the Nurhachius arrive at Baker Beach and luckily nobody was naked (unless you count the animals), but there was some platforms with benches on them overlooking a swimming tank with aqua-jets spewing once in a wile. Grizz and Hera stopped at some food-trucks to get some snacks and after they were done joined the others in finding a seat which was the front row, "awe how lucky are we? front row seats baby" Hera cheers, "you sure sound like Grizz" Panda comments, "why thank you" Hera expressed. Then the show starts and sure enough a fish walking in a humanoid way steps onto the stage: a sailfish, "whoa a sailfish" Chloe identifies, "that is one intimidating nose" Panda remarks, "honestly, I was expecting it to be a shark, or maybe a flounder" Grizz admitted. The fish introduces itself as Oxana the Sailfish and after stripping herself of her cape leaps into the tank, a couple of divers join her in the show. Indeed it was quite a spectacle: Oxana was riding the jets into the air, jumping in-between them without trying to touch them and hopping from geyser-to-geyser trying to avoid falling back into the water. When she caught sight of the bears, Hera and Bertha she couldn't believe what she was looking at and winks at them (making Panda blush), after one stunt she suddenly surfs over and pulls them into the show with her, much to Chloe's and everyone else's confusion, Panda of course was nervous and so was Bertha, though Oxana calmed them down by taking them in an underwater ballet, though Hera had to grab hold of Grizz since she could barely dive. When nearing the end she returned them back to where she found them (getting Chloe wet in the process) and finishes with a leap in the air, fallowed by a summersault before landing on a floating platform, concluding the show. Later, Oxana was giving autographs to fans when she saw the bears and co arriving, "oh hello again, sorry if I startled you back there" she greets, "nah it's fine, in fact it was actually kinda fun" Panda compliments, "are you kidding Panda? it was awesome, although I admit, I'm a terrible swimmer" Hera replies, "Ice-Bear enjoyed being part of the show" Ice Bear expressed, "awe thank you, and out of curiosity are you five really indoctrinated animals?" Oxana asks, "actually yes" Bertha answers, "gosh I thought I was the only one" Oxana exclaims getting out of her seat, "it is an honor to meet fellow anthro-animals" Oxana bows, "uh thanks" Panda thanked unsurely, "Oxana remember to breath" a worker advised and Oxana began having trouble breathing so she had to get her liquid oxygen-tank and took some deep-breaths, when she was done she puts it down, "sorry about that" she apologizes, "ah it's fine, oh by the way name's Grizzly, Grizz for short, this here is Panda, he's Ice-Bear, this little rascal is Hera, that's Bertha and here we have Chloe Park" Grizz introduces, "oh yeah you're friends with them aren't ya" Oxana guesses, "yeah I first met them when I snuck into their house for a school-project" Chloe says, making Oxana laugh, "anyway would you mind if I hung with you after I'm done here?" she wondered, "not at all" Grizz answered, "I'd like that" Bertha adds, "great" Oxana replies. After Oxana was done with autographs she tags along and is getting to know them when a familiar voice calls out, "hey bears hey" it says, the bears recognized it as Lucy who was also set-up in the area, "hey it's Lucy" Panda points out, indeed Lucy came running over but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the new faces (mainly the animal-ones), "whoa you guys have a centipede and pterodactyl?" she asks, "oh Lucy these are our friends Hera the centipede, Chloe the child-prodigy, Oxana the fish, though I'm sure you already heard about her, and Bertha the pterodactyl, and yes she is real though we don't how" Panda fills in, "Oxana I know, but not the rest" Lucy notes grabbing Panda's hand much to his flattery, though Bertha couldn't help but scowl from seeing that, "It's nice to meet you Lucy" Chloe greets, "you too" Lucy returns and they all began walking together, though Bertha stopped upon seeing a some fish hanging under a tent, unable to resist she grabs it with her teeth and tries to pull it free, "hey hey you gonna pay for that?" the chef demanded, though Bertha just looks at him, "it cost seven dollars" he adds, but Bertha wounds up spitting the fish in the air, where it flies to another stall that happens to have Nom-Nom at (who was looking for something to eat), the fish crashes into the gourmet and naturally Nom Nom is peeved, "alright who's the wise guy?" he shouts, "oops" Bertha whispered to herself and tries to whistle her way out of trouble, "hey you is this your-r-r-r-r-rs" Nom Nom demanded but stuttered upon seeing Bertha who looks at him, "hey Bertha, oh there you...oh no" Panda calls until he sees Nom Nom with her, "isn't that Nom-Nom?" Lucy asks, "I take it this belongs to you?" Nom-Nom guessed, "excuse me?" Bertha scolds, "just ignore him Bertha, that's just Nom-Nom" Panda introduces, "you can eat him if Bertha wants" Ice-Bear offers, "tempting but no, I don't eat hairy-stuff, all that fur gets stuck in your mouth" Bertha says, "well either way better stay away from him Bertha he's a bad-influence" Panda warns, "I wouldn't say that, he's nothing more than a spoiled-brat" Oxana comments, "hey I resent that" Nom Nom objects, "see?" Oxana claims, "yeah well he's done some pretty heinous stuff to us a couple of times: trying to feed us to his pet sharks for a so-called "movie", manipulated us into being an entourage just to pull some sick prank on another internet celeb, oh and even tried throwing us in jail for having a pet-crab hurt him out of self-defense" Panda informs, "he did what!?" Bertha gasps, "oh I'm sure they're just pulling your leg" Nom Nom lies, "well I do recall something about the crab-part on the news once" Chloe says and that was all Bertha needed to know about the koala, "you can't prove-" Nom Nom objected until he saw Bertha towering over her growling and he backs up, "yeah well where I come from we have our own terrible sayings for scum like you, you are a, a...DUNG-HEAP!" she roars, the insult echoing across the beach drawing everyone's attention, "and this is what you get for being such" she adds raising her hand as if to attack him, the others though were alarmed by this and grab hold of her, "no!" they all scream restraining her, "Bertha what are doing?" Grizz demanded, "what do mean what am I doing? I'm giving him what he deserves like the rest of my kind would do" Bertha asserts, "by hurting him?" Hera asks, "well yeah, that's how everybody in my day did it, you meet a jerk you beat them up, or kill them if they're worse" Bertha states, "I don't think that's right" Panda doubts, "and Bertha you don't exactly live in a place like that anymore, you live amongst humans now, and we humans prefer diplomacy over violence" Chloe explains, "are you kidding me? you humans have forsaken your weaponry body-parts too? what is wrong with your entire species?" Bertha complains, inadvertently offending some bystander humans, including Chloe and Lucy, "look you'd get hailed as a hero for inflicting pain on a jerk or removing them from existence, why don't any of you do that?" she asks, "because Bertha, if we did that to a jerk then we'll only become a jerk, I don't know how your people live like that, but everyone here are not those people, if you did that in front of them, they won't treat you as a hero but a monster, just look around" Panda says, Bertha does as he says and sure enough many humans looked afraid of her and Bertha was beginning to feel guilty: she didn't mean to upset everybody, she just wanted to do them a favor, but it is clear Panda was right, these people weren't the same as hers: if she did try to harm or kill Nom Nom, then she'll get animosity from everyone rather than praise, so even though she didn't want to, she backs off, "okay" she conceded earning smiles from her friends, "come on, lets go before something else provokes you" Oxana suggests and they walk away, leaving Nom-Nom who just stood there, "that pterodactyl has issues, and is certainly real" he remarks, careful to keep it quiet enough so Bertha wouldn't hear him. As the days pass Bertha was adjusting to her new life well, save for her violent-streak and her believes in the benefits they would bring, but she didn't need to discard them completely: there are times when it was absolutely necessary or just the only option. She got to meet all of the bear's friends like Ranger-Tabes, her rookies and Darrell, and she did make some more enemies like that albino-sasquatch (or yeti) Ralph (at least this one she was allowed to beat up). All in all she was happy with her new life, but deep down, there are times when she misses her old one and her original home even more, but what she missed the most was her family and it still haunts her. Stay tuned for W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanfiction